Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn é um dos maiores vilões do jogo, sendo o imperador supremo de Outworld, por conseguinte o ser mais temido entre os reinos. História Mortal Kombat II Há muito tempo, antes mesmo da exoterra ser comandada por Shao Kahn, quem comandava esse reino era o rei dragão Onaga. Shao Kahn era seu general e conselheiro. Onaga planejava invadir os outros reinos e fundi-los com exoterra. Onaga tentava descobrir uma maneira de se tornar imortal para governar eternamente. Cansado de obedecer, Shao Kahn decidiu envenená-lo e assim se auto proclamar Imperador de Outworld. Durante dez mil anos comandou apenas Outworld, até que decidiu continuar com o plano de Onaga e expandir o seu império invadindo o reino vizinho de Edenia. Lá, matou o rei e tomou a rainha Sindel, criou sua filha Kitana, assim como a rainha dele, treinando-a para ser sua guarda pessoal e uma assassina. Depois de conquistar muitos reinos, tentou invadir Earthrealm, mas os Elder Gods criaram o Mortal Kombat para proteger a Terra das invasões de exoterra. As regras eram as seguintes: Earthrealm escolhia seus protetores e exoterra os seus; se exoterra obtivesse 10 vitórias consecutivas, eles poderiam invadir Earthrealm. Então Shao Kahn mandou para o torneio shaolin o feiticeiro Shang Tsung. Depois de nove vitórias consecutivas Shang Tsung é derrotado pelo monge shaolin Liu Kang, que se tornou o protetor de Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/DS/Advance/Trilogy Com a derrota de Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn não pode invadir Earthrealm. Por isso, ele formulou um novo torneio que seria um tudo ou nada e quem vencesse lutaria contra Shao Kahn. Se a Terra vencesse ela estaria livre para sempre, mas caso contrário, esta seria invadida. Nesse torneio, surgiu novamente, como campeão o monge shaolin Liu Kang e Shao Kahn foi derrotado por ele. Então Shao Kahn, não respeitando as regras, invadiu a Terra mesmo não obtendo as dez vitórias consecutivas, mas as suas tropas foram derrotadas. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Depois disso, durante os acontecimentos entre Mortal Kombat 4 e Deadly Alliance ele estava fraco, a resistência de Edenia estava pronta para o matar. Então ele deixou um clone no seu lugar e fugiu para longe antes que a resistência chegasse. Mas quem chega primeiro são os seus servos Quan Chi e Shang Tsunge encontram o clone no seu lugar. Sem saberem que era um mero clone, eles o mataram. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Shao Kahn estava escondido enquanto todos achavam que ele tinha sido morto até que Onaga, o seu antigo soberano, ressurge para retomar o reino de exoterra. Enfraquecido e sem o seu império, Shao Kahn decide se vingar de todos os que o traíram, e assim voltar a obter seu trono de volta. Onaga foi derrotado e a sua alma levada para Netherealm. Shao Kahn encontrou a fortaleza ocupada por Mileena, que assumiu a identidade de Kitana. Ela se rende e Shao Kahn retoma Outworld. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi e Onaga, que, entretanto, tinha voltado com a ajuda do Ex-Elder God Shinnok, e Shao Kahn fizeram uma aliança para impedir que as forças do bem matassem Blaze, ganhando o seu poder. Mortal Kombat Armageddon No seu final em Armageddon, após Shao Kahn ter matado Blaze, ele ganhou um grandioso poder que fez com que destruisse todos os Reinos existentes. Uma vez com tudo dominado, sem ter mais nada a conquistar ou batalhar, Shao Kahn enlouqueceu. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Shao Kahn aparece em Shaolin Monks como chefe final do jogo. Mortal Kombat Vs Dc Universe Injustice Gods Among US Shao Kahn faz sua aparição cameo em Injustice. Mortal Kombat (2011) Todos os demais personagens estavam mortos diante da Pyramid of Argus, lutando então apenas Shao Kahn e Raiden (em sua forma morta, devido aos acontecimentos de Mortal Kombat: Deception ). Não se sabe como Shao Kahn conseguiu derrubar Blaze , pois Onaga havia levado - o para fora da Pyramid of Argus. Raiden , então , prestes a morrer mais uma vez ,pelas mãos de Shao Kahn desta vez, envia uma mensagem para o seu eu do passado dizendo "ELE DEVE VENCER" , voltando assim os fatos antigos dos três primeiros Mortal Kombat para o novo , mas de uma forma diferente, tentando evitar os erros que levassem ao Armageddon. Capítulo 5 Tsung apresenta Ermac, criação de Shao Kahn. Raiden diz para Liu Kang tomar cuidado com Ermac pois ele não havia enfrentado algo assim antes. Ermac luta contra Liu Kang.Liu Kang derrota Ermac. Kitana , "Princesa de Outworld", logo avisa Shang Tsung que certificará que Liu Kang não avanse para o desafio final.Liu Kang diz que confia em Raiden para as decisões certas mas Raiden diz que eles devem apenas confiar nos deuses anciões. Kitana aparece e luta contra Liu Kang.Liu Kang diz que ela é boa e quer ver mais golpes da princesa. Kitana diz para o Shaolin não a subestimar e eles entram num combate. Liu Kang diz estar impressionado e Kitana diz para ele a matar. Liu Kang diz que não faria uma coisa dessas com ela, mas a princesa diz que ele deve fazer isso pois ela não conseguiu mata-lo e Shao Kahn, "seu pai", não ia aprovar uma coisa dessas.Mais tarde Shao Kahn fica furioso com Tsung por ter falhado. Shao Kahn diz que teria que ter tomado Earthrrealm a força mas ele estaria sob regras. Shao Kahn diz para matar Shang Tsung. Tsung diz que as regras não poderiam ter mudado e Kahn fala para Kitana dar o passe para matar Tsung. Kitana exita em matar Tsung mas Kahn diz para ela continuar ... Capítulo 6 Tsung diz se Eathrealm não vencer, o reino seria absorvido, mas se vencer, Shao Kahn deixaria livre o reino para sempre. Raiden novamente recusa, mas Tsung então cria um portal para os tarkatâneos invadirem a Wu Shi Academy. Shao Kahn fica a observar Shang tsung narrar o torneio. Capítulo 8 Shao Kahn diz para Kitana matar ele e ela exita novamente. Kahn mata o shaolin e diz para Kitana estar ao lado dele.Sub-Zero exige lutar contra Scorpion mas Shang Tsung diz que ninguém dá ordens ao imperador e logo chama Reptile para lutar contra Sub-Zero.Sub-Zero diz a Shao Kahn que seu irmão fez parte dos planos no torneio e tinha que enfrentar o assassino dele.Shao Kahn logo pergunta se ele deve enfrentar o assassino de seu irmão e Quan Chi logo faz um chamado para Scorpion.Cyrax e Sektor pedem ao imperador para deixar levar Sub-Zero para a sua transformação e logo Shao Kahn retruca aos cyborgues perguntando o que ele ganharia com isso. Cyrax diz que Shao Kahn teria a confiança total do clã Lin Kuei e seus totais serviços para o imperador. Shao Kahn concordae deixa levar Sub-Zero.Furioso, Kahn pergunta Kitana porque ela deixou que ninjas interceptassem no torneio. Kitana sem poder dizer muito se retira do Shao Kahn's Colosseum. O Torneio continua e Raiden logo nota que Kitana estaria sofrendo por não fazer o que Kahn sempre pede a ela. Raiden logo vai atrás da princesa. Capítulo 9 Kitana em The Wastelands encontra Jade que a segue. Logo ela pergunta a melhor amiga se é assim que Jade mostra a sua lealdade seguindo a própria Kitana. Kitana estava surpresa em não poder estar um pouco só e diz que não seria repreendida que nem uma criança. Jade diz que ela teria que ter mais cuidado, pois Jade nunca tinha visto Shao Kahn tão bravo com Kitana. Jade diz que Kitana é uma princesa e Kahn espero muito mais de Kitana. Kitana, logo brava, diz para Jade que sabe o que Kahn realmente espera dela. Jade logo diz que elas voltariam a conversar mais tarde quando Kitana esfriasse a cabeça um pouco e logo se retira.Logo, Raiden aparece com Smoke e Johnny Cage dizendo que queria conversar um pouco com a princesa. Kitana, brava, diz que Erthrealmers como eles ousariam em aproximar -se dela. Johnny Cage diz que não queria lutar com ela mas Smoke logo diz que eles lutariam se precisassem. Kitana diz que eles aprenderiam respeito e logo a princesa cae em um combate contra Johnny e Smoke juntos e ela os derrota. Kitana diz que Shao Kahn quer morte e ela mataria Johnny ali mesmo mas Raiden logo impede. Raiden diz que Liu Kang talvez estaria errado sobre Kitana. Raiden ajuda Johnny a se levantar e Johnny pergunta se Raiden poderia ver esse embate nas suas visões. Raiden diz para Kitana que alguma coisa nela deveria ser diferente, ou ela deveria ser totalmente diferente, dizendo que ela era mais do que Shao Kahn e Sindel.Mais tarde em Living Forest, Kitana desconfia não estar sozinha e pede para Jade aparecer , pois ela sabia que Jade estava seguindo- a mais uma vez. Jade aparece e diz que ela estava seguindo a princesa constantemente. Jade estava tentando impedir Kitana de ir a Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits por ordens de Shao Kahn. Kitana logo pergunta o que aquilo significava e Jade responde que não questionaria as ordens do imperador. Jade logo pede para Kitana retornar. Kitana diz que não pode, pois aquele caminho iria revelar muita coisa sobre ela. Kitana pede desculpas para Jade, avisando a que não deixaria ela impedi-la de ir a Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits e logo as duas caem em um combate. Kitana vence Jade. Kitana diz que tentou avisar Jade e que ela realmente precisava fazer aquilo e se retira.Kitana chama Shang Tsung de porco imundo e que Shao Kahn não iria tolerar o que Shang Tsung havia criado ali.Shang Tsung diz para Kitana que ele estava aperfeiçoando a princesa por mais difícil que seja. Kitana, com raiva, pede silêncio e logo prometia arrastar Tsung por sua barba perante o imperador e logo lutam. Kitana o vence e logo diz para Tsung estar perante Kahn e confessar tudo o que ele fez e se retiram.Em Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Kitana diz para Kahn que não pretendia perturbá-lo se aquilo não fosse importante. Kahn deveria saber o que Tsung aprontava. Kitana diz que tsung criou várias réplicas dela com sangue tarkatâneo e um dos clones estava viva e atacou-a. Kahn aprova os atos de Tsung e Kitana fica surpresa. Kitana pergunta como " o pai dela" poderia aprovar algo errado e logo Kahn, com certo despreso, diz que ele era o imperador da princesa e não sei pai. Kahn diz que o pai de Kitana era um rei fraco de Edenia, então ele o assassinou e tomou Sindel como sua mulher. Kahn se arrepende de Sindel ter deixado o convecer sobre Kitana ter algum valor e logo diz para a princesa que ele teria uma " filha verdadeira". Kitana diz para Kahn que Raiden estava certo, pois Kahn mentiu a vida toda para ela. Kahn pede para os soldados tarkatâneos prender Kitana em The Tower e iria fazer um exemplo de Kitana para ser executada. Kahn diz para Tsung logo voltar para Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits e trazer a sua verdadeira filha que se chamava Mileena. Capítulo 11 Liu Kang deveria lutar. Liu Kang recusa lutar dizendo que ele não é o "QUE DEVE VENCER". Liu Kang vai salvar Kitana e Kahn pede para Raiden colocar um campeão em jogo se ele puder.Raiden acha que Kung Lao deveria ser o campeão e Kung Lao logo ponhe se para lutar. Kahn ordena Shang Tsung e Quan Chi para lutar contra Kung Lao.Então o shokan tigre aparece, Kintaro era seu nome. Kintaro diz para Kung Lao que irá comer o seu coração e os dois lutam. Kung Lao vence Kintaro. Kung Lao então ri de Kintaro e começa a comemorar, embora muito cedo, para todos que estavam ali presentes em Shao Khan's Colosseum. Kung Lao diz para Raiden que Erthrealm já estava livre e então Shao Kahn aparece por trás de Kung Lao e vira o seu pescoço, matando assim, com um só golpe, o shaolin.Raiden e Liu Kang se impressionam com o acontecido. Raiden se irrita constantemente e prepara seus choques para matar Kahn. Liu Kang , furioso, intercepta Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn começa rir do "patético garoto". Kahn pergunta se Liu Kang sabe quem o imperador é. Liu Kang logo responde que Kahn é apenas o assassino de Kung Lao. Kahn, exaltado, diz que é o imperador de mundos e que Liu Kang não vai saborear nenhuma vitória. Liu Kang diz que Shao Kahn apenas irá provar do seu próprio sangue e os dois lutam para decidir o final do segundo torneio.Liu Kang derrota Kahn e logo golpeia Kahn no peito, atravessando -o dizendo que aquilo era por Erthrealm e Kung Lao. Shang Tsung não acreditava que Erthrealm havia vencido. Os deuses anciãos estavam se pronunciando sobre Liu Kang, fazendo o campeão do segundo torneio. Os tarkatâneos levam Shao Kahn muito ferido. Kitana e Liu Kang ficam vendo Kung Lao morto e Raiden diz que a morte de Kung Lao é sua culpa.Raiden ainda diz que o "ELE DEVE VENCER" se refere a Liu Kang mas para vencer e previnir o Armageddon, ele tinhaque derrotar Kahn e não Shang Tsung. Raiden pensava que Shao Kahn estava morto mas o futuro continuava o mesmo e seu amuleto raxa mais um pouco.Em quanto isso, em Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Goro diz que Shao Kahn estava finalizado.Baraka diz que Mileena era herdeira de Kahn e ela deveria governar. Shang Tsung, com um tom de deboche, logo diz que Mileena só existe por causa de sua magia e não deveria ter tamanho posto. Logo Kahn fala que Shang Tsung só respira por ele conter a magia dele. Todos ali se surpreendem com Shao Kahn ainda estar vivo.Quan Chi havia restaurado os ferimentos de Kahn. Kahn diz que não seria tão fácil ser derrotado. Shao Kahn estava muito descontente com Shang Tsung,pois por culpa de Tsung, Outworld não poderia mais fundir com Earthrealm. Então, Quan Chi dá a idéia de uma invasão a Earthrealm. Tsung fica surpreso com a invasão. Kahn logo se exalta dizendo que Quan Chi estava zombando dele pois o feitiço de Sindel impedia- o disso. Até a Milenia acabar, Shao Kahn não poderia pisar em Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat X Shao Kahn reaparece em Mortal Kombat X como um personagem cameo nos finais e apenas citado. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Shao kahn aparece em Mortal Kombat X Comics como flashback e citado. Capítulo 6 Eras atrás, o reino dourado dos Osh-Tekk, uma raça de Outworld era comandado por guerreiros orgulhosos. Liderados por Kotal K'etz, os Osh-Tekks conquistavam tudo,ficaram tão ricos e poderosos que as vezes esquecem até o significado da palavra "Derrota". Então um dia esses poderosos guerreiros conheceram Shao Kahn, o imperador de Outworld e seu campeão Goro,o príncipe dos Shokans. Boa parte dos Osh-Tekks foram conquistados por Shao Kahn. Naquele dia, o filho de Kotal K'etz, Kotal Kahn descobriu que seu pai era um covarde perante o imperador de Outworld. Então Shao Kahn diz que em reconhecimento a obediência e lealdade dos Osh-Tekks a ele, Kotal K'etz poderia ficar com o seu "tesouro", a pedra de portal.Kotal K'etz diz para seu filho sobreviver as duras condições de Earthrealm e assim herdaria a coroa dele. Kotal Kahn com razão duvidava do valor da coroa de seu pai pois ele se curvou à um conquistador.Em Z'Unkahrah em Outworld, Kotal Kahn estava lembrando que isso era a muito tempo antes de Shao Kahn ter sido morto e a princesa louca, Mileena deixar Outworld a beira do desastre. Kotal Kahn pretendia depor "o clone fajuto da princesa" e restaurar Outworld. Capítulo 7 Em Outworld, Kotal Kahn dizia que Goro desapareceu enquanto perseguia Mileena em Golden Desert. Kotal Kahn então encarrega-se de falar que seu pai Kotal K'etz irá buscar por Goro e continuaria caçando Mileena dando lhe a ele o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn. Após isso, Kotal Kahn se retira para dentro do palácio com D'Vorah,Erron Black e Kotal K'etz.Kotal Kahn diz que ele e Reiko serviram juntos à Shao Kahn por décadas e ele era um gênio sem escrúpulos e então seus espiões o relataram que ele seduziu Mileena tornando-se o seu conselheiro mais influente encontrando também o seu esconderijo.Reiko diz que à Goro que isso foi quando Shao Kahn e o exército imperial estavam todos do mesmo lado e que agora eles precisavam ter paciência e cautela deixando o inimigo a acreditar que pode vencer.Com o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn, Kotal K'etz martela Goro estragando alguns de seus dentes.Goro ataca Kotal K'etz dizendo que Kotal Kahn o enviou para Golden Desert apenas para caçar ratos e ele não era "um catador de lixo", atacando Kotal K'etz sobre uma pedra. Goro toma o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn das mãos de Kotal K'etz dizendo que aquilo não o pertencia e Outworld tão pouco Kotal K'etz. Kotal K'etz é então morto por Goro tendo sua cabeça decepada pelo martelo. Capítulo 8 Possuído pelo Código de sangue, Kotal Kahn mata os soldados do clã um a um. Após matar muitos, Kotal Kahn pede para que Goro o enfrente. Goro então decide lutar contra Kotal Kahn. Goro diz que Shao Kahn nunca deixaria um Osh-Tekk comandar Outworld e que era inteligente o bastante para não tratar um príncipe shokan como um servo. Kotal Kahn diz que mesmo assim ele servia Mileena. Goro então diz que depois de anos Kotal Kahn não entendia as tradições dos shokans,pois eles viviam para conquistar. Após isso, Goro ataca Kotal Kahn com sua explosão. No chão, Kotal Kahn diz que Goro matou seu povo e seu pai mas rapidamente Goro o ataca novamente dizendo que os teria matado séculos atrás, porém Shao Kahn não deixou acreditando que eles seriam úteis.Goro lamenta dizendo que o mesmo estava errado. Goro enforca Kotal Kahn com seus braços e pede para que o imperador morra com dignidade assim como Kotal K'etz. Capítulo 16 No passado, no torneio de Mortal Kombat (2011), Shao Kahn pedia para que Kuai Liang finalizasse Scorpion. Kuai Liang dizia que não mataria Scorpion por Shao Kahn mas sim pelo seu irmão que morreu pelas mãos do mesmo. Porém, o cyber Lin Kuei interceptou na época dizendo que Kuai Liang havia traído a iniciativa cyber e o Lin Kuei deveria ser exterminado do erro biológico. Kuai Liang tentou resistir aos cyborgues porem não foi capaz. Kuai Liang havia se tornado um cyborgue também: Cyber Sub-Zero. Cyber Sub-Zero se pergunta o que eles haviam feito com seu corpo mas quando percebe já era tarde demais pois Sindel havia matado-o quando Kuai Liang defendeu o plano terreno. Capítulo 19 thumb|left|Kotal Kahn como assassino pessoal de Shao Kahn.Há muitos anos atrás, em Shao Kahn's Throne Room , Shao Kahn dizia que Shang Tsung estava tramando alguma coisa e precisava de Reptile no torneio. Reptile pergunta ao imperador se era para espioná-lo mas o mesmo diz que era para o mesmo fazer o que fosse preciso para descobrir (espionar, competir) para garantir a vitória de Outworld e não falhar. Reptile diz que não pretendia competir (momento com Johnny Cage) mas todos sonhavam em vencer e talvez trazer o seu povo de volta. Mas Reptile falhou e depois de perder para Johnny Cage continuou a falhar. Reptile até então não era mais bem vindo na presença de Shao Kahn, e o mesmo não sabia o que isso significava até Kotal Kahn ser mandado pelo imperador a matar Reptile. Reptile passou a ter mais cuidado a partir de então para não morrer.Kotal Kahn pergunta Reptile se o mesmo sabia da presença de Kotal Kahn naquela noite. Reptile responde que no dia seguinte foi chamado em Shao Kahn's Throne Room para conhecer o seu novo comandante: Kotal Kahn , um assassino pessoal de Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn diz que Kotal Kahn escolheu Reptile pessoalmente apesar dos ideais do imperador. Reptile sempre se perguntou porque Kotal Kahn o poupou. Kotal Kahn diz que Shao Kahn preferia conquistar outros reinos ao invés de reger o seu então Kotal Kahn o retribuiu pois bons espiões são ferramentas úties mas não para torneios de lutas mortais. Reptile afirma que Kotal Kahn via valor aonde Shao Kahn não via. Kotal Kahn confirma que ainda vê. Reptile diz que o imperador Koatal também tem valor mesmo sem a sua família por perto. Kotal Kahn diz que foi bom relembrar o passado com Reptile mas tinha que se retirar no momento. D'Vorah nunca tinha visto o imperador tão determinado. Ferra & Torr pergunta se o imperador lembrava da história dos dois. Kotal Kahn desconhecia mas Ferra diz que era a favorita de Torr. Kotal Kahn dizia que apenas queria a solidão no momento mas Ferra & Torr insistem em relembrar.Os tarkatâneos haviam separado Ferra de Torr mas Torr ficava triste sozinho e Ferra sentia a mesma coisa. Kotal Kahn aparece e liberta Torr e Ferra. Kotal Kahn então tem um momento de reflexão com a dupla. Enquanto Ferra & Torr lembravam , D'Vorah pergunta o que aconteceu com os tarkatâneos. Kotal Kahn diz que eles haviam virado “comida”. D'Vorah diz que os tarkatans colocaram um preço na cabeça de Ferra & Torr mas a dupla logo não entende. Kotal Kahn diz a Ferra & Torr,D'Vorah e Reptile que ficava muito feliz ao saber de testemunhos e a lealdade dos mesmos, mas se fossem leais mesmo o deixariam com o seu destino pois eles não questionavam Shao Kahn mesmo quando ele encaminhou para a morte certa e Kotal Kahn exigia o mesmo respeito.D’Vorah furiosa diz que nunca respeitou Shao Kahn, pois os Kytinns não respeitavam líderes em hipótese alguma. Eras atrás, nas ilhas Arnyek, na véspera da invasão de Shao Kahn , os anciões Kytinn thumb|Shao Kahn como descrito por D'Vorah.estavam muito ocupados brigando entre si para formarem uma defesa. D’Vorah então se recusou a participar sabendo que só iriam brigar e que na hora quando Shao Kahn,Goro e Reiko chegaram, só iriam fugir. Shao Kahn pergunta a D’Vorah porque a mesma não fugiu, pois a raça dela foge e se esconde mas ela continuava ali. Logo pergunta se a mesma era a rainha deles. D’Vorah diz que era somente a sua “humilde serva”, que na verdade era uma mentira necessária, pois a mesma odiava o conquistador. Em Shao Kahn’s Throne Room, Shao Kahn poupou os Kytinns para torna-los escravos, todos exceto D’Vorah que permaneceu ao lado do imperador. D’Vorah encontrou abrigo na sombra de Shao Kahn ao lado de Goro esperando mas só via o feiticeiro Quan Chi manipular sua sede cega de conquista até que a sua sede o destruiu. Naquele momento, D’Vorah diz que poderia estar livre mas a sombra do tirano era seu lar a partir de então. D’Vorah dizia ser também a serva de Mileena, a imperatriz, e como prova , Mileena pede para a mesma beijar as suas botas e D’Vorah o faz. Mileena diz que D’Vorah não revidou e provou ser sim a sua humilde serva. D’Vorah diz que quando Kotal Kahn se voltou contra Mileena, ela se hesitou em se juntar a ele. Mileena então diz que Kotal Kahn ousaria pois era a herdeira de Shao Kahn por direito. Kotal Kahn diz que sim mas Outworld clamava por uma nova liderança. Ao ouvir, Mileena ataca Kotal Kahn mas Reptile o defende se machucando no lugar do mesmo, sendo perfurado pelos sais de Mileena. Então, D’Vorah sabia que tiranos comandavam pelo medo mas Kotal Kahn pelo respeito e ele era o único líder pelo qual a mesma o respeitava. Reptile diz que D’Vorah falava por ele e por Ferra & Torr ali presentes. Kotal Kahn diz que seu sacrifício salvaria milhares de vidas e isso seria comandar pelo respeito e todos ali lutaram como Osh-Tekks e Kotal K’etz estaria orgulhoso. Capítulo 24 Ao lado de Skarlet e os soldados do Red Dragon,Reiko diz que se tivesse uma filha e a mesma fosse sequestrada, ele iria atrás rapidamente e diz que Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage não eram bons pais.Johnny Cage se irrita com Reiko enquanto Kotal Kahn diz que a guerra do mesmo era com o imperador e o pergunta o que ele ganhava com um conflito com Earthrealm. Reiko diz que não buscava conflito apenas a conquista, fundir os reinos como Shao Kahn queria sob uma única lei: a própria do mesmo. Reiko diz que devolveria as garotas se as mesmas quisessem ir. Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage se surpreendem com Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs possuídas pelo "Código de Sangue". Skarlet diz para Jacqui Briggs e Cassie Cage atacá-los. Jacqui Briggs diz que Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade passaram mais tempo brigando entre si do que procurando por elas e as mesmas tiveram sorte que foram "salvas" pelo "Código de Sangue". Cassie Cage diz que então agora a ilha era o lar delas e Reiko era o seu deus, como prova, elas iriam matá-los para provar. Capítulo 25 Reiko diz que Shao Kahn ficaria orgulhoso o mesmo matando Kotal Kahn e seu pai iria se decepcionar ao vê-lo cair.D'Vorah diz que fará Skarlet sangrar até secar e Kotal Kahn diz que lutaria com Reiko.Kotal Kahn diz que Reiko sempre invejou o poder de Shao Kahn.Reiko detem o golpe da espada de Kotal Kahn e diz que invejava a mágica de sangue do mesmo.Kotal Kahn contraataca dizendo que o poder de Reiko não encostava na mágica dele.Reiko detem novamente Kotal Kahn dizendo se o mesmo tivesse a ambição dele,poderia se tornar um verdadeiro deus e quebra a espada de Kotal Kahn. Capítulo 26 Enquanto os outros lutavam,Mileena enfrenta Skarlet. Skarlet diz para Mileena que aquilo tudo era muito embaraçoso.Mileena pergunta porque seria embaraçoso.Skarlet diz que Reiko perdeu a fé na própria imperatriz e a trocou por Skarlet.Mileena diz que Reiko é apenas leal a si mesmo e ele iria trair Skarlet também.Skarlet duvida de que Reiko vá traí-la algum dia e chama Mileena de invejosa.Skarlet cria uma magia de sangue para atacar Mileena.Skarlet diz que ele havia lhe dado poder e ataca Mileena com uma rajada de sangue acertando-a. Os tarkatans logo correm para proteger Mileena de Skarlet.Skarlet invoca suas presas de sangue do chão matando os tarkatans.Mileena diz que Reiko só estava usando Skarlet pois ele só sabia mentir.Mileena ataca Skarlet com o golpe de sais mas não funciona pois Skarlet entra com o "Código de Sangue" dizendo que não era mais que a própria Mileena que dizia ser filha de Shao Kahn sendo uma "mestiça" para Skarlet.Skarlet diz que Reiko e ela compartilham o trono,pois são imortais no "Código de Sangue" e nem um passo seria dado contra.Então uma mágica surge e levita Skarlet.Ermac diz que não era nem um passo mesmo pois a honra era de Mileena.Mileena usa seus ataques especiais em Skarlet quebrando as suas pernas.Skarlet diz que tirar as suas pernas não a mataria.Mileena então pisa em sua cabeça dizendo para não morrer pois seria um prazer torturá-la..Kotal Kahn diz que não havia uma fúria pior que a de uma mulher traída.Reiko ferido diz que esse ditado iria mudar.Reiko então diz que não havia fúria pior que a do deus do sangue,coisa que Kotal Kahn nunca conseguiu ser. Reiko então pega Kotal Kahn pela cabeça e começa a dar vários golpes no mesmo.Ermac traz o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn para Mileena e a mesma se espanta.Ermac pergunta se a mesma consegue manusear uma arma tão forte como aquela sem treino.Mileena diz que a imperatriz não precisa de treino.Mileena rapidamente acerta Reiko com o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn na cabeça enquanto Kotal Kahn estava no chão.Mileena diz que só a herdeira de Shao Kahn conseguiria matar um homem ao usá-lo pela primeira vez.Ermac diz que Reiko não foi morto com aquele golpe pois sua alma ainda queimava, pois o CÓDIGO DE SANGUE o sustentava e ele iria se levantar novamente.Mileena diz que isso era um problema. Capítulo 27 thumb|left|Reiko,Shao Kahn e Quan Chi.No templo de Kreeyan, a muito tempo atrás,Reiko diz que seu exército havia conquistado um pequeno reino primitivo em nome de Shao Kahn.Após vencer, era costume dele profanar o local mais sagrado de seus inimigos caídos, não destruindo apenas suas cidades mas também sua moral.Reiko então analizava o local calmamente.Uma estátua de uma deusa era diferente e parecia intacta por muito tempo.Ela havia lhe falado uma profecia,uma única frase em eco: "O Sangue de Reiko reina".Quando Reiko voltou a Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Shao Kahn o considerou seu general mais implacável, o adotou e o vestiu a sua imagem, pois para Reiko a profecia era verdadeira.Porém não era para ser, pois Reiko via como Quan Chi enganava e manipulava Shao Kahn para seus próprios fins para servir a Shinnok, um deus que desejava escravos, não generais.Reiko então via a conversa de Quan Chi e Shinnok após a queda de Shao Kahn e então amaldiçoou a deusa e a sua falsa profecia. Gameplay Movimentos especiais MKII/MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MKVSDC/MK2011 *'Shadow Charge': Shao Kahn dá um empurrão no oponente com uma sombra verde causando grande dano ao adversário. (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKA,MK VS DC, MK 2011). *'Knee Trust': Shao Kahn dá uma joelhada na cabeça do oponente causando dano no adversário. *'Ridicule': Shao Kahn diz: "Don't Make Me Laugh", "You Will Never Win" , "You're Weak And Imperfectful", "Well Done", "Or Dead or Alive", "You Will Die Mortal", "All Too Easy", "I am Shao Kahn", "Feel the Power of Shao Kahn" Nos jogos mais recentes Shao Kahn recupera saúde. Em Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks ele fala: "Raiden cannot help you now." (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKSM, MKA,'' MK 2011'')*'Hammer Throw': Shao Kahn joga seu martelo no oponente com força. (MK 2011) *'Hammer Swing': Shao Kahn dá um uppercut com seu amrtelo no oponente. (MK 2011) *'Hammer Cut': Shao Kahn bate com o martelo na perna do oponente fazendo ele virar com o corpo para o chão. (MK 2011) *'Upward Shoulder': Shao Kahn bate com força o amrtelo no chão fazendo o oponente pular. (MK 2011) Finalizadores *'Headcrusher:' Shao Kahn pega seu martelo e bate na cabeça do oponente enterrando suas pernas depois, ele ri e martela mais uma vez, fazendo o oponente explodir. (MKT) *'Home Run:' Shao Kahn pega seu martelo e bate na cabeça do oponente mas ao invés de uma, ele dá 3 marretadas no oponente fazendo-o afundar no chão até o peito e depois o decapita. (MKD, MKU) *'Fore:' Shao Kahn joga seu oponente pelos ares e, em quanto o oponente cai, ele pega seu martelo e com ele faz seu oponente em pedaços. (MKD, MKU, MK 2011) *'Emperor's Bash:' Shao Kahn concentra chamas na mão e as transporta para o corpo e a alma do oponente queimando seus ossos e orgãos. *'Double Down': Shao Kahn pega sua mão e enfia no meio do oponente separando o corpo do oponente pela metade,e Shao Kahn vai para frente com a mão cheia de sangue. (MK 2011) Outras finalizações *'Hara-Kiri': Shao Kahn joga o seu martelo para cima e deixa-o atingir sua cabeça, que explode.(MKU) *'Babality': Shao Kahn vira bêbê e fala sua fala classica se fica rindo. (MK 2011) Curiosidades *Sem a máscara, Shao Kahn lembra Baraka com seus dentes imensos, já que originalmente, todos os habitantes de Outworld seriam assim. A ideia foi abandonada. *Em MK3, é Shao Kahn diz quem ganhou (ex. se Jax ganha Motaro, Shao Kahn diz: Jax wins!). Por isso quando ele ganha, escutamos: "I win!", também quando está no momentos em que o fatality será aplicado ele diz "Finish Him" ou "Finish Her" a depender o sexo do oponente. *Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Shao Kahn não aparece somente nos últimos episódios de Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. No episódio Familiar Red, Shao Kahn aparece entregando a Kano a primeira máquina que Kano usa para fazer os buracos.e aparece no final observando os herois de seu palacio *Em Mortal Kombat (2011), contrariando os acontecimentos que ocorreram em Armaggedon, Shao Kahn é que havia matado o Blaze e ter consumido o seu poder, visto no video com ele demonstrando uma aureola dourada que seria o fogo de Blaze, terminando com ele ter se tornado o imperador de todos os reinos existente. *No filme Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Raiden diz ser irmão de Shao Khan. Galeria Shao Kahn.png Shao kahn taitzu finish.jpg 180px-Shao Tsung.gif Fortaleza de Shao Kahn.png Shao Kahn's Kave.png Shao Kahn's Balcony.jpg Shaokahnthrone.jpg Shao Kahn's Arena.jpg Shao-kahn.jpg Shao Kahn 2 by gabe687.jpg Shaokahnmascara.jpg Shao kahn decepticon.jpg ShaoKahn.jpg Kahn MK3.png Shao Kahn 2 by gabe687.jpg Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Outworlder Categoria:Mortal Kombat: Deception Personagens Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens